Sexy Movimiento
by MarhayaXs
Summary: Él, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a su corta edad de 24 años, estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo y dejar que se mataran entre todos. A menos que encontrara la manera de liberar la tensión que tenía acumulada de semanas de estrés constante. [R27]


**Buenas, aquí vengo con otro drabble que hace parte del Sexto desafió relampago de #EsDeFanfics**

 **Disclaimer: KHR pertenece a la maravillosa Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes un rato para crear mis historias y entretener. Ademas de tener la mala costumbre de dejarlos con una enorme tensión sexual...**

Inspirada por la canción "Sexy Movimiento" de Wisin y Yandel.

* * *

 **Sexy Movimiento~**

Los días en la mansión Vongola eran una batalla desgastante, entre las reuniones, las continuas peleas de los guardianes, los ataques que sufrían a causa de las familias que intentaban plantarles cara, sumado a las locuras de su tutor.

Él, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a su corta edad de 24 años, estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo y dejar que se mataran entre todos. A menos que encontrara la manera de liberar la tensión que tenía acumulada de semanas de estrés constante.

Decidido: aquella noche, era el momento en el que iba a desaparecer. Pero primero debía pasar desapercibido, sin que ninguno de sus guardianes fuera consciente de su ausencia. Cuando las luces de la mansión se apagaron y realizaron cambio de guardia, escapó con rapidez por la ventana de su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno.

Momentos así agradeció haber sido entrenado por el mejor asesino del mundo, ya que a pesar de estar sobre la cabeza de sus propios guardias, ninguno se percató de su presencia. Aquello no sabía si hacerlo sentir feliz o preocupado por la pésima seguridad, más adelante lo arreglaría.

Se alejó a una distancia prudencial, para abordar el auto que había dejado oculto varios días atrás a las afueras de la mansión. Sin pensarlo mucho aceleró a fondo, abandonando el lugar. Necesitaba respirar, solo una noche, fue lo que se prometió sin ser consciente de que alguien más le seguía, sin hacer visible su presencia.

No estaba muy seguro de adonde ir, ya que originalmente no pensaba llegar tan lejos. Mas, al ver una discoteca, no lo pensó mucho y se adentró en el lugar.

La ensordecedora música, las luces estrambóticas, mezclado con el embriagante olor a sexo y alcohol, resultaron ser el incentivo necesario para dejar todo atrás y permitirse abandonar su mente en aquel lugar.

No tenía mucho tiempo, pero supo aprovecharlo al máximo. Se embriagó, bailó como si no hubiese mañana, completamente arrebatado, permitiendo que su cuerpo libera toda tensión acumulada. Bailando solo o acompañado, apegado a sus parejas, nada le importaba, estaba feliz disfrutando de la noche. Permitiendo desplegar toda aquella sensualidad que usualmente no se veía a simple vista, o eso creía él.

En medio de la pista, una canción atrevida comenzó a sonar y dejó que sus movimientos se volvieron más sensuales, permitiendo al sudor lamer la cremosa piel descubierta de su camisa. Tan perdido en sus movimientos… no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando alguien se amoldó a él y comenzaron a bailar sin control. Las grandes manos de aquel desconocido recorrieron su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna, logrando encenderlo hasta límites desconocidos.

Al final de la canción, se sentía bastante acalorado y se le antojó una fugaz aventura. Sería la cereza del pastel y estaría completamente relajado. Así que se dio vuelta y respondiendo al descaro ajeno, paseó sus manos de manera lasciva por encima de la camisa sudada del hombre que lo había puesto tanto, subió lentamente tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, relamiéndose los labios e imaginando los diversos escenarios para la noche.

Sus manos terminaron entrelazadas en la nuca del hombre y, al levantar la vista, el chocolate se encontró con la oscura mirada, que él muy bien conocía. El color abandonó su rostro, mientras veía como una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en los labios del asesino número uno del mundo.

—Así que, ¿No piensas seguir con lo demás, Dame-Tsuna?

* * *

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":_ _  
_ _Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo"._ _  
_ _Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! Se que no deberia terminar asi, peeeero, no me alcanzaban las palabras, sorry XD!**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Chanclazos? ¿Una continuación decente? Solo díganme, no más XDD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ciao, ciao~**

 **Marhaya**


End file.
